You Should Know By Now
by Kris is a Jeff Hardy Addict
Summary: Remy Hayes has always been the girl who didn't want love, or believe in it for that matter. What happens when Danny Jones comes along with his absurd statement? Will it change Remy's life forever, or will she stay the same girl that she's always been?


**You Should Know By Now [Danny Jones Love Story]**

**Chapter 1;**

I turned the key in my car and set up. I walked inside Superstar Records, teh recording company my mother owned. I've been working here for a little time, since I just turned eighteen and my mother needed some help. I waved to Chloe, the recponist, then headed up the stairs. After three floors, I was finally at my destination. I opened the door, my ears instantly filling with laughter and shouting.

"You!" yelled a brunette, jumping in front of me and putting a finger in my face. "You are it!" I'm pretty sure I was glaring at him. He didn't seem to mind since a smile was still spread across his face.

"What the _hell_?! This really isn't helping you get signed." I said rudely, pushing the finger away and walking over to the table where three guys were seated, all with grins plastered on their faces.

"But it's true. It's you. You're it." said the guy, walking over to me. He grabbed my hand and held it to his heart. "Don't you feel it?"

"Ugh," I cried in disgust as I pulled my hand away. "Seriously, what are you talking about?" I turned to the three guys. "Is he bonkers?"

''We think so," said the blonde one with a chuckle.

"You didn't feel it?" asked the brunette in disappointment. "Because I feel it."

"Okay, so you will shut the fuck up and I can move on, what do you feel?" I snapped.

"Such _language_," said the brunette as he sat down in a chair next to the blonde. "I'm Danny, and as soon as I saw you, I knew you were the one. We're meant to be together, weather you know it yet or not."

And I stood there, with probably the most repulsed look I've ever gave someone on my face, while the other three guys laughed and Danny smiling at me with adoring eyes.

"I think we are done here, unless you can control this guy and his absurd words." I huffed as I sat down. The blonde shook his head.

"Can't help you there. Danny speaks his mind, no matter the cost. Even one as big as this." He gritted his teeth at the last sentence, then smacked Danny upside the head.

"Er, I'm Harry and this is Dougie and Tom." said one of the guys, pointing out everyone.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but honestly, I'd be lying," I said as I flipped through the notes on my clipboard.

"Oh, your a funny one." said Danny. I shook my head. This guy is totally bonkers, I thought as I started talking about band criteria.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally, after the longest two hours of my life, I got the band now known as "McFly" signed and ready to go. I left them with Joey, our music manager, and headed downstairs to my office. I rubbed my eyes. I cna't believe I signed these guys after what Danny said to me. He seems to me like he should be in a bloody nut home.

After a few more hours of paperwork, I was at last able to go home, where I decided I was to take a nice bubble bath and watch some television. I headed out the door and waved to Chloe, like I always did. I heard footsteps behind me, then I was being forced to turn around.

"Hi," said Danny with a smile. "Your going to dinner with me."

"Like hell," I yelled. I pulled away from his tight grasp and started out the doors. He kept following me without putting his jacket on, even though it was bloody freezing out.

"Just one dinner ti change your mind. That's all I''m asking."

I decided then to use the line my mother used on clients that asked her out that she didn't like. "You are strictly business. I can not do anything with you outside of that building. I am truely sorry," I said all in monotone.

"That was so fake," said Danny with a laugh. I turned around and glared at him.

"Listen up, buddy. I do not know you. You seem like a fucking nutter. Plus, you don't seem my type. Now go away!" I stomped away and started unlocking my car.

"Alrighty then. I'll see you around!" He yelled with a grin as he walked off.

What the hell is up with him?! Is he always fucking happy?! He sure seems it at least. I've only known teh guys for hours and he bothers me terribly. Heck, I only knew him for seconds before I hated him! Now he wanted me to go to dinner after he told me we were _meant to be_?! Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh, Danny. Don't make me laugh.


End file.
